


Caged Skylark

by QuinnLark



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 21:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinnLark/pseuds/QuinnLark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella Swan has always had an adventurous disposition about her. Journalist extraordinaire, she landed an easy job right out of college thanks to her connection with the media-mogul Hale family. When the editor-in-chief assigns Bella to work with the new guy, Jacob Black, on her own entertainment column, there is no way she can turn him down. It’s the dream of a lifetime. They’ll get to follow an up and coming rock band on a country-wide tour, write about their growing fame, and enjoy seeing the world.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>However, what Bella didn’t bargain for was the beautiful man she would be working with, nor the sexy lead singer of the band they were to follow. Bella may get caught up in the twists and turns of the entertainment industry, the pressures of becoming notorious, life’s unexpected curves, and the pull of two men. Will she be able to surface without hurting herself in the process?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caged Skylark

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight, except all the books (which I've read numerous times). No copyright infringement is intended. The characters are Stephenie Meyer's but this story is my own.
> 
> Special thanks to my wonderful betas, starpower31 and hammondgirl, for their time and kindness while we work on this story. <3
> 
> Each chapter is named for a song that I love. This one is from a band from Denver called "You, Me & Apollo". Check them out on iTunes!
> 
> Warning: Adult situations, possible drug use, language and sex.

"Opener"

 

BPOV

I tried to stifle my yawn at the monotony of the editor’s babbling; I really did. The man’s breath was terrible and I could actually smell the onion bagel wafting across the large mahogany desk, straight into my nostrils and probably killing brain cells as he spoke. Attempting subtlety, I rested my chin in my hand. The aroma of lavender scented lotion was a pleasant exchange for the stench of old onions and stale coffee. 

“Miss Swan,” Richard Varner snapped, drawing my thoughts off his breath and back to the meeting. He had such a way about him, like an overbearing math teacher who demanded your full attention at all times, and I certainly never liked it. We had managed to butt heads numerous times in my few years at the paper. I tended to refer to him as Dick in my head, though I just had to make certain to not let it slip in the middle of one of the Office Space rampages that my mind often wandered to.

“Miss Swan?” Again he paused, impatient and not at all entertained.

Clearing my throat abruptly, I finally responded, “Yes, sir, Mr. Varner?”

“Well I’m glad you cared to join our meeting, here.” He snorted in annoyance. “Starting next month, you’ll be covering a year spread on an up-and-coming band; traveling with them throughout their tour. All the focus will be on the evolution of the band and hopefully their rise to fame—”

“Wait... Traveling? Who are they?” I interrupted him and received a warning glare in response. He was not a man to be interrupted.

“I don’t have the name of the band yet or any of the information on the members, so I need you to finish all your other assignments before delving into this one. I’m only giving you a heads up so you can make arrangements, since you’ll be out of town. You’re leaving in three weeks.

“This just came down to me from the top and you were mentioned by name. There is a list of cities for the tour that I’ll have Anna get to you in the next few days. Now, I would appreciate if you’d take advantage of this excellent opportunity and view this as a privilege.” I could easily read between the lines of what he hadn’t voiced—I cannot imagine who the fuck would want you for this job. 

Slowly, Dick sat his heavy, very expensive pen down and raised his eyes back to mine. “Congratulations, Miss Swan. You are now a featured columnist.”

My mind started reeling. Me? They were making me a featured columnist? Dreams from the past years flooded my memory; all the waiting, anticipating, kissing ass and grabbing coffee had finally paid off. Yes!

My utter joy must have been apparent on my face, since Dick rolled his eyes at me. He, obviously, did not care too much for me or my joy. Luckily, my employment did not rely on my tumultuous relationship with the man.

The Seattle Herald was one of the most prestigious and progressive newspapers on the west coast. It just so happened to be owned by the father of one of my sorority sisters at U-Dub. The Hale family tended to take care of their own, and I thanked my lucky stars I was included in that bunch. Rosalie saw to it that her daddy dearest hired me the day after our college graduation, and I interned here for an entire year following.

I took a deep breath to steady the heady feeling coursing through my bloodstream. This is fantastic! “Chief, thank you so much. This is so unexpected!”

Of course, I didn’t miss his mumbled, “Tell me about it...”

“Um... I’ll start making arrangements right away,” I said, standing. I silently thanked whatever deity was smiling down on me that I had the flexibility to do something so amazing for the next year. I couldn’t imagine anyone with a family or in a relationship attempting this kind of assignment. 

As I turned to leave, I came into firm contact with the most muscled chest I had ever had the pleasure of meeting. I raised my eyes to the darkest brown eyes. My ridiculous blush bloomed in full pink splendor all over my face, the heat blazing my skin. Oh, God.

The owner of the dark brown eyes and solid mass of muscles reached his hand out to steady me. He was beautiful in all his dark brown-eyed, black hair and reddish skinned glory. The black t-shirt he wore clung tightly to his biceps. I felt the strangest urge to reach out and lick them.

“Whoa there, Swan.” The Russet Giant knew my name? Now I was at a loss; I hated feeling confused. The look on my face obviously said as much.

Varner stepped in quickly, explaining the sudden appearance of the striking man in front of me. “This is Jacob Black,” the Chief informed me. “He’s actually going to be stuck with you this next year as an assistant and photographer for your pieces.”

I ignored the snide remark. I get him for a whole year, all to myself? Right then I knew that deity I had thanked had certainly been Aphrodite. “You rock lady!” I silently prayed my thanks up to her.

I pulled my focus back, front and center. He’s to be my assistant and photographer? “Kind of a one stop shop, aren’t you?” I blurted out. The words flew out of my mouth before I even had a chance to lecture my stupid little self for my lack of filter.

Mercifully, the Russet Giant, also known as Jacob Black, shook his gorgeous head with a smirk. “I suppose so. I just got hired on here, so I’m sort of at their mercy.” He stuck his huge paw of a hand right out to me. I grasped it tightly. Mmm, warm. I really hoped I had not said that aloud. “Jake Black. Pleasure to meet you, Miss Swan.”

“Bella. Bella Swan. Welcome to the Herald.” I cleared my throat, attempting to brush my thoughts aside and sound like a professional and polite journalist as opposed to the sex-starved girl I felt like.

His smirk was now a full-fledged grin. Jake snaked his hand into his jacket pocket and pulled out a business card. “Well, this is my number and email. Call me, text. Whatever you need, I’m here to help.”

Glancing down at the card, I made a mental note to put the number into my phone as soon as I got back to my desk. Figuring I should do the same for him, I pulled out my own card from my notepad. I placed it in his outstretched hand as I scooted around him and out the door. I paused slightly and called back over my shoulder, “I like a grande, skinny, caramel macchiato in the mornings. See you tomorrow.”

I really hope he didn’t think I was a terrible bitch for testing out my boss-mode, straight away. Damn, though, he was way too gorgeous for my own good. 

The last few years of my life taught me to get my head in the business by steering clear of men. I had already made the mistake of letting romance and sex interfere with my job and had paid dearly for that error. James had pretended to love me, yet had taken the first chance he had to step on my toes and get what he wanted from his career.

It could have been me in New York right now, writing for the Times. Okay, maybe I wouldn’t have ended up writing for the New York Times, but that did not mean James deserved it. They had offered a free-lance position, with the possibility of a placement at the end of a two-year term. He knew I was applying for it; he sat beside me as I arranged the portfolio of articles I had written. One moment I was crossing my fingers in hopes of getting that shot and the next James was packing up his desk and flashing me a peace sign as that taxi drove away. He had never even told me that he had wanted it—and I never heard from him again.

So, no matter how handsome Jacob Black might be, I could not let my guard down. If I did, I would be much to close to a line I never wanted to cross again. No, I had my goals and aspirations and no man would stand in my way again.

wwwww

The next morning was its typical blur of activity. I blasted eighties music in my studio apartment as I danced around, singing into my hairbrush. It really was the only way to get myself pepped up for a long day of staring at a computer and researching.

After a healthy breakfast of a banana-strawberry smoothie, I stood in the bathroom brushing my teeth. I tried brainstorming the best ways to handle this new entertainment piece I would be working on. As a columnist, I really had free reign over the course it would take. The notion of freedom was invigorating after years writing blogs about household cleaning products and doing research for other writers. While I never took my job as a blogger for granted, I had much greater potential; I was ready to prove myself.

After pulling on my warm, bright blue tights, red shirt-dress and brown boots, I headed for the door. I had a typical hipster style—from my large framed and quite unnecessary glasses to my cruiser bicycle. Even though Seattle was chilly this time of year, it was not snowy, so riding a bike to work still made a lot of sense for me; I didn’t mind the rain one bit. When I lived in Phoenix, it was so dry and hot all the time that I learned to fancy any kind of weather differences I could get my hands on. Truly, I loved the refreshing way the air blew through my hair while I rode in to work.

When I reached my desk, I noticed a warm cup of coffee resting directly in the center. Smart man. At least he learned quickly. Perhaps I would be able to work with the gorgeous man-beast after all. I wondered what he would look like out on the rainy streets, in this torrential downpour, wearing a white button-down. Mmm...

“Miss Swan?” Jake’s voice spun me around quickly, as if it had arms and hands all of its own. I guess that was my subconscious feeling guilty for lusting after my new assistant.

“Um... Jake... Yes.... Um... Thanks for my coffee. I could use it. I need some warming up after that ride in the rain.” Yes, I knew I was rambling.

Jake’s smile was pure and genuine, filled with pride. “Absolutely, Miss Swan.”

Okay, maybe I had a year or two on this kid, but the use of my last name was going to make me feel like an old lady before it was even lunchtime. “It’s Bella. No more ‘Swan’ nonsense. I really don’t want you to have to call me ‘Miss Swan’ for the next year.”

I didn’t think his russet skin might possibly turn any redder, but a blush brightened his cheeks slightly. “Um, I-I’m sorry Mi- um, Bella.” The stuttering was adorable, but it was really time to get down to business.

Waving off his apology and fumbling, I pulled an empty computer chair beside my own and motioned for him to sit. With notepad and pen in hand, I began ticking off questions we needed to answer before we sought out whatever band Dick had lined up for us to shadow.

“What kinds of things do you think we should start the research with? Or do you think we should just arrange a meeting first?” I honestly wanted his input. He was obviously interested in journalism, so I might as well throw him into it head first.

Wide eyes met mine. He was taken off guard—never a good position for a journalist—but he was still new to it so I supposed I should toss him a line. “I think we should try to research a little on their backgrounds before we go to see them. Maybe read some of their lyrics, if any are online? But there isn’t too much we can do until they have a name we can start with.”

“I thought you had some assignments to finish before we started?” The question was innocent enough, though it slightly peeved me. He was my assistant after all, wasn’t he? Fortunately for him, he was too cute to be upset with. Instead, I took a long, hot chug of the macchiato before answering.

“Of course, but first lesson of journalism: Be prepared. Why don’t we get a few ideas together?”

Nodding frantically, Jake seemed to wholeheartedly agree with my course of action. It was always a good idea to agree with your boss. I guess that would apply to The Dick as well. “Oh shut up,” I sneered inwardly.

Jake and I arranged a list of to-dos for both of us. He would read several Rolling Stone interviews, with famous rock bands, and compile a list of questions they had used. It was the best we could do for a first day. I recalled Dick mentioning he would pass along the info we needed as it became available to him; so, for now, I needed to focus on the final pieces I had due before this whole traipsing around the country after a band thing kicked off in full gear.

And so it began.


End file.
